2014-01-12 - SDR: X-Men Takedown of Northern NY Newt Plant
Muricorp International Pharmaceutical Research Facility, just outside Canton, New York. 1900 hours local time. Snow and ice cover the ground outside the facility: a series of squat, industrial-looking greyish-white buildings surrounding a taller one of similar design. All together, there are ten building in the complex, including the guard shack up in the front of the large, circular drive. "So, dis is where dey make dat newt stuff, eh?" the Ragin' Cajun drawls, looking out at the place from where the X-men and Gen X task force awaits orders. "I ain't lookin' ta get hit wid dat stuff again, no how. Can we jus' blow dat place up an' be done?" Jean Grey taps her chin and takes a breath, "We can't risk mass casualties. We also can't risk anyone inside getting away with the capacity to manufacture it." She closes her eyes, "So we go in, hit them hard and fast and make sure.." "Hard an' fast, ehh?" Rogue eyes the complex with a wary eye. "If ya don't mind me borrowin' from ya'all, Ah can make dat happen." She takes a quick scan of her compatriots and one can just see the gears working, determining what combination of abilities would be best for wiping the buildings from the face of the earth. Rachel Summers has her hands in her coat pockets. She frowns, looking at the building. She starts to quietly stretch out her senses to see if she can tell how many are inside. "You know we can't, Gambit." Cyclops voice comes over the comm. "Gambit, you're on infiltration duty. Find the labs, steal or destroy any data you can find in there. Rogue, on my signal, you and I will hit the main facility from each side. Marvel Girl, you're on communication duty. Keep us patched together. Phoenix, I need you to try to feed us information on the personnel inside, specifically be looking out for people trying to make an escape. If you detect any making a break for it, relay it to Surge." He looks to Noriko and nods, "You're on mop-up detail. Anyone gets outside the perimeter, catch up and take them down, Phoenix will back your play if you need it. Any questions?" Jean Grey nods over at Phoenix and closes her eyes, "Understood. Have fun kiddo." She speaks quietly to Rachel, "And try and leave something for the rest of us to do. Remember, they'll have the depowering agent all over, so don't risk getting caught in a fight." Noriko narrows her eyes at Scott, "Mop up duty?" Clearly, unhappy with the assignment. She shakes her head, apparently not so unhappy she's going to fight over it. "Whatever. If you can't clean house well enough, I'll take them out." She crosses her gauntleted arms, then, properly surly. But at least, seeming as if she'll take Scott's orders. "Ah course ya send /me/ in wid dat ooze, eh?" Gambit grouses over the comm, but lightheartedly. Ish. "'Ey, chere, jus' try not ta cross dem streams wid one-eye dere. Saw dat movie, didn't work too well," he teases Rogue over the comm, before making a run for the fence, his bo extending as he runs, using it as a pole-vaulter does to vault the fence, landing lightly and still running towards the labs. The green eyes of Rogue turn to regard Jean. "Might if Ah borrow a bit from ya, Jeannie? Just need a little touch." Before Jean responds, Rogue turns and tries to grab Remy, but he takes off just before she can do so. She sighs, giving a slight grin, then turns to Scott. "Looks like yer choice, sugah. Want me ta match yer firepowah?" Rachel Summers nods to her mother. "Understood." she says before looking toward the building. "I guess we can handle mopping up." she smiles to Noriko. Jean Grey holds her hand out to Rogue, "Go for it." She readies to establish the mindlink amongst the team as they ready for teh attack, and chuckles at Noriko, "NO, look at it this way. You kids get to save our bacon when we get in over our heads." Scott pulls off a glove for the moment, briefly clasping hands with Rogue to let her "borrow" a bit of his own power. "All right...let's move." <> Cyclops warns over the mindlink once it's established, and then moves from their concealed position, rushing from cover-to-cover to get himself into position for his and Rogues' assault on the main facility. <> <<'I got dis,>> Remy snarks back over the link. <> Well, to a master thief, at least. He deftly avoids the sweep of cameras and the gaze of guards as he makes his way to the labs, charging a playing card as he goes, flipping it at the door's lock. No point in subtlty, right, with Mr. Blasty-Eyes and company about to take down the walls? He slides in the door, tugging it behind him, looking down a hallway into the science labs. <<...uh, so wha am Ah supposed ta be gettin'?>> Rogue looks like she is in school, briefly holding hands with both Jean and Scott before moving out herself. The touch is brief and only weakened the two for a moment, but it is more than enough for Rogue to get all set. She heads towards her position, using cover herself, but also using the telepathy she borrowed from Jean to send out a mental prompting to ignore the southern belle. Just subtle enough to be effective. <> Jean Grey starts the countdown over on her fingers then, linking the teams together to ready to initiate the plan as Rogue went to do the breach. "All right.. On signal.." Letting Cyclops cue them. Rachel Summers continues to scan thr buildimg. <> Scott's "voice" pipes over the mindlink, <> And with that, Scott steps out from behind the piece of cover he'd been behind, and sends a ruby-red blast of concussive force towards the wall...just enough to punch a roughly man-sized hole in it, which he quickly sprints forward to slip through, keeping a sharp eye out for further security. Indeed, a second blast ricochets off the wall to catch a pair of security mooks in the chest right as they were about to pop out of a doorway further down the hall. <> Noriko looks over to Rachel, "So, ... read any good books, lately?" With a slight smirk. Still, she's keeping an eye on her surroundings, ready for anything, really. She's not let her guard down, there's an assertiveness, a conviction, to see this through that suggests she's taking this quite seriously. Now Jean decides to.. Change and mix up the plan somewhat. SHe knows the kids want something to do beyond monitoring. "Phoenix, Surge. Hit them from the other end. If they have any big trucks they'll be in the garage and able to take away lots of the drug. Make sure they can't get in and out. SUrge, when you get in, disable the power to the complex. Rachel, watch her back and keep us alerted." <> /Those/ were orders Gambit could handle. The alarms start blaring. "Ain't no sense in playing quiet now," he reasons. His bo whirls as he moves down the hallways, slamming into a couple of white-lab-coated scientists and knocking them out. <> The man starts rifling through the lab room, grabbing anything that looks like something Hank would want, pocketing it. He puts a foot through the side of a desktop computer, and yanks out the harddrive, pocketing it too. Speaking of sharp eyes, at Scott's order, Rogue drops her mental and physical camoflague and blasts a hole on her side of the building. As she blasts her way in, she sends the shrapnel on precise flight patterns, taking out more guards swiftly. <> She takes just a moment to do a mental sonar, sending out a ping to get an idea where more guards lie in wait. <> Jean Grey smirks quietly, "Have fun kids." Jean going to try and 'blank' the mind of everyone that she could pick up to add to a general sense of disorientation. "Rachel, Noriko, bring down the house and put some fear into them." Rachel Summers glances at Noriko. "Fifty shades of Grey....not exactly what i was expecting." she grins and floats into the air. "Shall we go save the day?" After cleaning out as much from the primary lab as he could, Gambit grips the remains of one of the larger computers, his eyes dancing with glee as he pumps energy into the remnants of the hardware, it beginning to glow with magenta light. He lets go, diving out into the hallway and rolling towards the lab office, staying low. A pair of guards rush down the hallway, raising their weapons to fire, about the time the impromptu 'bomb' goes off, blasting outwards, shattering the glass lab windows and knocking them both out and down the hallway away from the Cajun. <> the man thinks smugly. <> Noriko laughs, grinning at Rachel, then nods. "Question is -- can you keep up?" And, the girl with the electric blue hair is dashing to the coordinates Jean wants them to be at, for a ye olde pincher manuever, and hitting them from behind to annhilate their enemies. So to speak. She's already turning her gauntlets up to take these creeps out. <> Cyclops "thinks" over the mindlink. At this time of night, most of the regular employees have gone home, leaving only the larger-and-better-equipped than normal security force to deal with. Scott nearly gets ambushed as another pair of guards burst from a doorway virtually right in front of him, but a swift series of strikes takes down one, while a quick pulse of optic blast shatters the gun-hand of the fellow that was ready to pelt him with Newt-pellets. The man howls in pain, but only for a second before a snap-kick sends him into unconsciousness. A quick turn of his head peeks into the doorway they've vacated, revealing a near half-dozen security guards moving to respond.... Or they -were- moving to respond before a wide-angle optic blasts ends them all into dreamland (and likely breaks a few bones in the process). "Six for the price of one. Guess I haven't lost my touch." He murmurs to himself. Jean Grey chuckles and sends a thought to Scott <> Then sends to Remy <> Then to the kids <> Then laughing quietly at Scott's ricocheting blast. <> Rachel Summers doesn't answer Niko she just flies up following her. She keeps a tk shield ready just incase she has to protect her from nerf fire. "Let's kick some ass," replies Noriko. She'll let the others think it's because she wants to 'show off', if that's what they want to believe, the grin on her features might support it, afterall. And, once they're at the backdoor? She wraps her gauntled hand around the doorlatch, letting a jolt go through to disengage the electric locking mechanism within. She looks back to Rachel, "Ready?" A little too late for that, though. All things considered. Both her guantlets light up, with electric white-blue light. <> With concussive blasts reverbing down the halls opposite Rogue and explosions in the direction of what must be the labs, the larger-and-better-equipped security force is certainly confused. And confusion is an easy mental state to sense, it seems. Using the guards' mental state as her divining rod, Rogue senses a group of guards behind a wall. So, of course, she blasts it with concussive beams, sending the enemy contingent into disarray. Of course, she does her shrapnel trick to ensure maximum efficiency. <> The door to the lab's office is childs play to someone with Remy's skillset. Especially when he doesn't have to worry about hiding his tracks. He kicks the door off the hinges. The man inside is older, grandfatherly, and he holds what looks like a nerf gun: bright colored and plastic-- in shaking hands. "St-st-stop, or I'll shoot." Gambit smirks. "I ain't wantin' ta hit a grandpa, but Ah'll do it. Put dat toy down." <> He moves towards the man, his black and red eyes flitting towards the laptop. <> Rachel Summers grins at her. "Ready when you are." she floats right behind Noriko waiing for anything. Jean Grey flicks her eyes, "Let it rip kids. Pop the shells." She continues to make the team linked, keeping them updated on everyone's position. <> <> Scott admonishes lightly over the mindlink, moving through the facility, taking pot-shots at security guards until he passes through one more doorway, coming to the large chamber housing big vats of Newt. <<'I've found the production floor. Jean, can you guide Rogue to my location? We'll get this done faster together.>> There's a thoughtful suggestion as Noriko seems to blast out everything electircal in the place <> <> Gambit's question comes over the mindlink. Right about the time grandpa science major pulls the trigger, and a tiny pellet flies, exploding into gas as it hits Remy. "Ahhh hell naw." He can feel his powers draining as sure as his chere was grabbing hold and sucking them away, without the whole passin' out bit. One hand reaches forward with his bo staff, slamming the gun out of the man's hand, the other grabbing onto the laptop. "Bad fo' you, Ah been on dis ride afore." And he slams the man into the wall, knocking him out. <> He actually sounds somewhat sheepish over the mental link. Rachel Summers grins and closes her eyes focusing on the windows, her body glows as she propels telekenetic energy through out the compound. Windows buckle and then shatter! Jean Grey yelps over along the mental link <> Checking on Scott's position. The mental equivalent of an eyeroll signals through the mental link as Rogue starts getting cocky. <> And...when Rogue gets cocky, she gets creative. <> And with that, Rogue gets to work. Her mind reaches out, to that group of troopers heading to her position, and implants a simple, but powerful suggestion. Namely, that she is standing in the middle of the entourage. Rogue giggles quietly to herself as she heads towards Scott's position, as the sound of gunfire erupts behind her. <> Rogue is, of course, heading towards Gambit, rather than Cyclops, since she was told to go there. ;) The first man Noriko sees, she doesn't even give the chance to react, it's the glint of gun-metal playing off the rolling ambiance of her gauntlets that gives him away. 10,000 volts to the chest later? The man is flying backwards, alive, but utterly stunned and forced into a nervous system shutdown for a few minutes, until he can recover. "Nice trick," she tells Rachel. "Can you do that with bullets, too? If they fire one of those newt things at us, can you blast it back into them?" Remy winks at Rogue with a flash of brown eyes as he departs the building, running into her. He's still at peak condition for a human of his build, even if he's feeling exhausted from his powers being drained. He doesn't spare the breath to speak, heading towards the place in the fence he originally came over, carrying the laptop, and his trenchcoat rattling with the sounds of harddrives, thumbdrives, and Xavier knows what else he managed to 'borrow'. Jean Grey continues to sweep <> Sure, it's basically just 'blast everything in the area', but it's viable by X-Men standards. <> Scott comments from the main production floor, vaulting over the railing and landing on the floor a short distance below, and racing towards the head of the building. Security already seems to be in disarray, but there are a few here and there, but Cyclops waves between vats and other obstacles, staying just a few steps ahead of the sporadic gunfire, occasionally sending brief pulses of optic blast to distract or disable the guards, <> <> Of course, Rogue has taken up a defensive position for Remy, using the telekinesis to keep her aloft and doing large sweeps with the borrowed eyebeams. <> Rogue hovers over the fence as Remy scales it. <> Jean Grey closes her eyes, <> Jean also sends an immense surge of psychically reinforced panic through everyone over in the base that is not a mutant. Giving them the tiem to get out, and knowing the place is going to come crashing down on their heads. "But the fun's just started," replies Noriko back. She head-gestures to Rachel, and then using the catalyst of energy, she's moving faster than the human eye out one of the windows Rachel blew, ... after knocking a guard senseless on her way out at the same superhuman speed. She jumps, and lands mostly on her feet. Mostly. It's something she needs to work on, she decides, after picking herself up, "Big Badda Boom?" Rachel Summers grins at Noriko. "Right you know not fair." she flies right after her. Scott ducks, dodges, and weaves, making his way to the very back of the production floor, though it becomes easier as the guards vacate under Jean's mental command. By the time he reaches the point he wants to be at, he can almost savor the moment. Then Jean gives him the "all clear" and Cyclops simply reaches up and takes off his visor.... "BAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM* A MASSIVE wave of concussive force blasts outward from the building, digging a deep furrow in the ground for several hundred meters in front of it, about three feet deep and about a hundred feet wide. The blast reaches high enough that it'll probably be seen for miles. When the blast fades, two half-crumbled sides of the building remain standing, with that hundred-foot wide "canyon" blasted neatly through most of it, save for that bit at the back behind where Cyclops was standing, harmless little bits of dusty debris crumbling around him. The production floor...well...-what- production floor? It mostly looks like a big ditch with a few bits of smoking scrap sprinkled here and there. <> There's a half smile from Jean then as she 'paths to Scott <> "Damn," replies Noriko, tilting her head, after the bright lights and explosions subside. "I think you got them." She slowly walks back over to the others, "Yeah. Pretty sure we didn't miss any." Rachel Summers shields herself and noriko from the blast . "I think its time to celebrate with ice cream."